Monsters and characters in Time Fractures
Note: You can only edit this if you have written an episode of Time Fractures A Angeror See main article Angeror is a being with powers higher than a god. He feeds on chaotic energy to survive. Angeror can do anything, from teleport, time travel and kill in one blast. He has one weakness; water. Angeror has been behind the Cyber Invasion of 175, the undead invasion of 180 and even cursed Gielinor to suffer from the anomalies. He can change forms at will, and currently resembles the Xenomorph queen. Arrav TBA Aviantese TBA B Blade TBA Bob the Cat TBA General Bonehelm TBA Brotherhood of Makuta TBA C Cratus See main article Cratus is the current king of the Crate Creatures, and a member of the Gielinor Defender Group. He actively helps in finding the anomalies, and combats whatever is inside. Like many others, Cratus was present when Gielinor was nearly destroyed by Cybermen and undead. Creeth TBA Cyber Advance Guard See main article The Cyber Advance Guard are an elite squad of Cybermen, who are sent as scouts. They were behind the Cyber invasion of 175, building tanks and even a whole ship fleet, just to conquer the stars. They were later defeated, and many came back as undead in the undead attack of 180. The Cyber-Lord leads all Advance Guard operations. Some of the Cybermen appeared through an anomaly to Entrana. They deleted the whole island, except some of the monks and the High Priest. They wanted to escape Gielinor, but their method of escape would destroy Gielinor. The Gielinor Defender Group got involved and stopped it. D Danmar TBA Deathworm See main article Deathworms are huge, killer worms from the pocket dimension Hell. They breed, establish anarchies and feed on virtually anything. There is only one sentinent Deathworm, the Death-Queen. It is capable of speech, and has total control over the hive. A Deathworm infestation appeared in Draynor Manor. They were later flushed out, and their Queen sent back through the anomaly. Deathworms were revealed to be highly sensitive of smell, and water makes them shrivel up. Apart from those, they are virtually invincible. Doarle TBA Dragonkin TBA Dragonkin Supremes Dragonkin Supremes are of the same species as Dragonkin, except for the fact that they are humanoid, and are more important in the Dragonkin Hierachy. In (TF:Draconic Choices), 6 Supremes travel through an anomaly in the Dracomancer base. Drakan TBA Drauss See main article Drauss is the current leader of the Gielinor Defender Group, having formed it in the Cyber invasion of 175. He is one truly suffering from Angeror, and even on his revenge list. Drauss is also there when the anomalies strike, and is experienced in battle, having witnessed several invasions before the anomalies appeared. He also has a cybernetic leg, after having most of it chewed off by a Deathworm. E F Future Horror See main article G Giant Crab TBA Giant Jungle Spider TBA Giant Mosquitoes TBA Giant Scorpion TBA H I Intelligent Goblins TBA J K Kairie TBA Kalphites TBA The Krakalos TBA Kree'arra TBA L La'ab TBA M Sin'keth Magis TBA The Master Chief The Master Chief is a super-human of the SPARTAN class. After saving many galaxies from the Covenant, he ends up on Gielinor through an anomaly. But the Master Chief goes mad with power. When he joins the Gielinor Defender Group, he kills many members and frames the comatose Wise old man. But Drauss sets everything right, and the Master Chief was sent back to his home era. Mordi TBA N Neoselachian TBA O Professor Oddenstein TBA P Q R Revenants TBA S T The Traveller TBA Thyra TBA K'ril Tsutsaroth TBA U Urtur TBA V Vyrewatch TBA W Wise Old Man The Wise old man is Gielinor's greatest warrior and champion. He defended the planet, from year 175 to year 183. He was kidnapped by Angeror and trapped in Hell. He was later rescued by Drauss. When the first anomaly struck, the Wise old man sealed it, taking 90% of his life force. He has been in a dying comatose since. The Wise old man is looked upon at, especially by Drauss. When an Xenomorph attacks the base, Drauss saves him as the building explodes. But it has been revealed he will wake up in Paradox Ultima. X Xenomorph See main article The Xenomorphs are aliens from an unknown future era. They will kill anything in their way, and lay eggs, even inside a living being. These are very nasty creatures. Angeror favours the creatures, and based on his new form on a Xenomorph queen. One comes through an anomaly into the GDG base, killing half the staff. To stop it, Drauss blows up the base with a big bomb. The Xenomorph is still alive, seen jumping out of the explosion. It laters runs through another anomaly, disappearing from Gielinor. Y Yargther TBA Z Commander Zell TBA Zemouregal TBA * Category:Free-edit Articles *